warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold/Season One
Season One THIS SEASON IS FINISHED :) Blurb Storm is a rogue that lives on the far side of ThunderClan. She's never bothered the rest of the Clans, but when cold season hits'' hard''. Her help is needed. Five Clan cats head out with Storm to find something, anything, that can save the Clans. And Storm's friendship with the Clans begin... Adventure into a land of snow and ice, where Storm and her group of friends must figure out a solution to the Clans' problem. With many failures and heartbreaks, Storm begins to shape her own destiny, she isn't just the naive she-cat that Shade loved, she was a stronger she-cat with a life of her own. Meet each of the new characters that will be developed later on in the show. Many of them have their own unique personality that them from each other. But these personalities get in the way too. Episodes WARNING: Reading these blurbs may spoil the episodes for you! Episode 1 - On the Side Storm's life has been steady and smooth. Leaf-fall has only begun, and she's beginning to think her life is always going to be boring. But then snow starts to fall. Leaf-bare has come early. Episode 2 - Snowstorm After meeting with the other Clan cats, Storm and her travelers head out to find the area that would feed the Clans. Shade promised that she would take care of any activity in the Clans, and wished them good luck in their search. Episode 3 - Sheet of Ice Snow and ice is slowly covering the area. Storm and the others are desperate to find their missing traveler. Searching desperately, they find bits of prey left all over the area. Maybe it was a sign. Episode 4 - Little Pawprints Blizzards are keeping the five cats from moving on, and prey is scarce. They are barely surviving, and now the world they knew is completely covered in snow. Cold season only just started. And just then, they saw pawprints leading away from the forests. Episode 5 - Snow Heart Hungry foxes come, and the beasts are desperate for food. Even with new arrivals from the Clans to help them, can they fend them off? Episode 6 - Scarce Grief There's sorrow in everyone's hearts as they trek along. First Reedtail, and now Dewheart. Storm mourns with Minnowfur, but then, they see a glimpse of Reedtail's terrified face before he disappears. He's out there somewhere... Episode 7 - Color Blind A group of rogues have been holding Reedtail in. The group as to be able to save him, and escape from the rogues, its a mission impossible.... Episode 8 - Vengeful Anger Storm is desperate for revenge, and she's ready to fight back harder than before. With more help arriving from the Clans, she launches another attack in anger. Episode 9 - Falling Petals It's over, the war between the rogues and the Clan cats. Leafflower is dead, and many are injured, but there is still hope in finding the new hunting land. Episode 10 - Withstand It They have found it, the one and only land for ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. The group vows that they will keep the peace, and withstand the grief together. They are one. End of Season One! Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold